Nightmare
by Dean Winchester LC
Summary: Jensen tem fobia de palhaços. Jared gosta dele, e quer ajudá-lo. Mas há muito mais segredos no passado do louro do que ambos poderiam imaginar. PadAckles, UA.
1. Chapter 1

**[Supernatural] Nightmare**

**Disclaimer:** Jensen, Jared, ou qualquer um citado aqui, obviamente não me pertencem. Eu respeito muito todos os atores, e não é, nunca foi e nunca será minha intenção ofender nenhum deles com as coisas que eu escrevo. É uma Fanfiction, ou seja, ficção de fã para fã, e eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso.

**Classificação:** +18

**Gênero:** Terror / Angst / Drama / Romance / Yaoi / Lemon / UA (Universo Alternativo)

**Avisos:** Contém relação homossexual e eu pretendo, sim, colocar cenas de relação sexual entre eles. Estejam avisados aqueles que não gostam.

**Shipper:** PadAckles (Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki)

**Sinopse:** Jensen tem fobia de palhaços. Jared gosta dele, e quer ajudá-lo. Mas há muito mais segredos no passado do louro do que ambos poderiam imaginar. PadAckles, UA.

**Beta:** Eve Ackles (Os erros são todos dela! KKKK xD)

**PRIMEIRAMENTE** gostaria de agradecer à beta linda do meu coração por se dispor a corrigir os erros gramaticais e ortográficos das loucuras que escrevo nas madrugadas insones da minha vida (e também durante as aulas chatas, mas isso não vem ao caso) *~* Eve, muito obrigado mesmo 3

Péssima sinopse, porque eu sou horrível com essas coisas, sério ._.

Como já comentei, essas coisas que eu escrevo são todas ideias (sem acento agora, lembram-se? Maldita regra. Nunca me acostumarei à palavra ''ideia'' sem acento u_u) repentinas em minhas madrugadas insones, então é provável que não faça o mínimo sentido, maaas... Enfim!

A capa, se alguém estiver interessado em ver, está no link: i1090 . photobucket albums / i365 / Samantha_Augusta / Nightmare . png (retire os espaços) Eu mesma que fiz, no computador da minha nee e usando o photoshop dela, BUT a imagem é edição minha mesmo :3

Espero que apreciem a leitura tanto quanto eu apreciei escrevê-la! :D

**Capítulo 1. Prólogo**

O louro estava deitado em sua cama quando ouviu a porta sendo aberta com um rangido. Pensou em simplesmente cobrir a cabeça e fingir que não percebera nada, mas os passos silenciosos sobre o assoalho lhe arrepiavam da cabeça aos pés. As risadinhas tétricas e infantis que pareciam ressoar em cada canto, impregnando-se nas paredes e tornando a tensão quase palpável.

E, ainda assim, permanecia o silêncio. Um silêncio macabro que fazia cada músculo de seu corpo se retesar em defesa, e as gotas de suor brotar em sua testa. Quando os passos retomaram o ritmo e as risadas ecoaram novamente, não resistiu. A primeira reação, é claro, foi simplesmente se desfazer de tudo aquilo e correr.

Ele corria para não estar sozinho. Ele corria para fugir. Ele corria porque as portas estavam todas trancadas, e ele tinha medo daquela coisa escondida no canto mais escuro do sótão.

— Mamãe, mamãe! — sua voz, como de toda criança com pouco mais de quatro anos, era esganiçada. Com um toque verdadeiro de medo, mas, afinal, do quê as criancinhas não têm medo? — Mamãe! — ansioso, ele cutucava o vulto sobre a cama, com seus dedinhos pequenos e trêmulos.

Embaixo das cobertas, a mulher loura bocejou e se espreguiçou, para só então puxar a coberta do rosto e observar o filho. Ele tinha os olhos arregalados, permitindo que ela visse com clareza as íris verde-escuras. Algumas poucas sardas enfeitavam seu rostinho angelical, e o pijama estava completamente amassado – como se ele tivesse entrado numa briga de travesseiros selvagens e perdido. Ela se sentou, piscando algumas vezes, e observou-o com pouco mais de atenção. As meias ainda estavam nos pés do garoto.

— Jensen Ross Ackles — ela começou, cansada. —, já não te disse pra não sair da cama durante a madrugada, ou andar pela casa com meias nos pés? Sou eu quem vai lavá-las depois!

— Mas, mamãe! — o pequenino olhou por sobre o ombro, parecendo ainda mais ansioso agora que a mulher acordara. — Ele está fazendo outra vez! Teddy não quer me deixar dormir!

— Jensen, eu já te disse que o Teddy não existe. — Donna Ackles revirou os olhos.

— Existe sim! E ele não me deixa dormir, porque fica me encarando! Eu tenho medo dele, mamãe! Não me deixa lá sozinho com ele, por favor! Por favor, por favor, por favor! — o louro fazia sua melhor carinha pidona.

Donna observou o filho por alguns instantes, pensativa. Ele tinha os olhos marejados, e as bochechas estavam coradas, como sempre acontecia quando estava assustado, ou com raiva. A mulher suspirou.

— Está bem. Eu fico lá com você. Promete que vai dormir se eu ficar lá?

— Prometo!

— Então vamos logo!

Com outro suspiro, Donna levantou-se e, pegando a mão de Jensen, caminhou para fora do quarto, meio que aos tropeços. Seguiram pelo corredor escuro sem acender as luzes, até chegarem ao quarto do garoto. Mesmo no escuro, Donna podia facilmente descrever o quarto: paredes num tom azul-claro, uma cama pequena de solteiro, um guarda-roupa de tamanho médio, uma cômoda, duas janelas fechadas com cortinas em tons azul-escuros e uma escrivaninha entre elas — Jensen ainda não a usava, mas em breve Donna sabia que usaria. É claro que a mulher também enxergava a bagunça que estava sobre a cama do filho. Edredom jogado para um lado, cobertor para o outro, lençol amassado e travesseiro perto da porta. Como Jensen conseguia dormir desse jeito?

— Vem, mamãe, antes que ele volte! — ofegante, o pequenino a puxou em direção à cama, parando somente para pegar seu travesseiro e levá-lo também.

— Calma, pequeno. Eu estou aqui, esqueceu? — Donna sorria. Como Jensen conseguia ser tão criativo? Teddy... Até parece. — Ele não vai vir te assustar enquanto eu estiver aqui.

As palavras pareceram acalmar um pouco Jensen, que colocou o travesseiro sobre a cama, e encarou a mãe, pedindo que ela deitasse primeiro. Sem questionar, Donna o fez, e o loirinho a imitou, procurando o aconchego materno nos braços da mulher. Puxaram edredom e cobertores até os ombros, e desejaram ''boa noite'' mutuamente.

Mas ao contrário de sua mãe, Jensen não fechou os olhos. Encarou a porta durante alguns instantes, assustado, e depois puxou a coberta sobre os olhos. No batente, um vulto.

Teddy, o Homem-Palhaço, sorria, encarando-o de volta.


	2. Chapter 2

**[Supernatural] Nightmare**

**Disclaimer:** Jensen, Jared, ou qualquer um citado aqui, obviamente não me pertencem. Eu respeito muito todos os atores, e não é nunca foi e nunca será minha intenção ofender nenhum deles com as coisas que eu escrevo. Isso é uma Fanfiction, ou seja, ficção de fã para fã, e eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso.

**Classificação:** +18

**Gênero:** Terror / Angst / Drama / Romance / Yaoi / Lemon / UA (Universo Alternativo)

**Avisos:** Contém relação homossexual e eu pretendo, sim, colocar cenas de relação sexual entre eles. Estejam avisados.

**Shipper:** PadAckles (Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki)

**Sinopse:** Jensen tem fobia de palhaços. Jared gosta dele, e quer ajudá-lo. Mas há muito mais segredos no passado do louro do que ambos poderiam imaginar. PadAckles, UA.

**Beta:** Eve Ackles

**Oiê!** :D bem, se tem alguém acompanhando, acho que o único aviso que gostaria de dar é que em breve vou viajar, e provavelmente só voltarei no final do mês! _**Ou seja:**_ atualização que é bom, não vai ter antes disso (a menos que eu termine outro capítulo hoje e envie para a beta, mas isso é quase impossível para meus dedinhos lerdos) T.T desculpem-me por isso! :/

Sem mais delongas, ao capítulo! Espero que tenham uma boa leitura ^^

**Capítulo 2. Padalecki / Ackles**

Jared via claramente a boca do professor se movendo, mas não entendia nem metade das coisas que o homem dizia. Interiormente, se perguntava em que aula ele estava. Os fones ligados no máximo em sua música favorita de _Slipknot _não facilitavam muito, mas não importava. Ele não estava muito interessado em saber o que o professor falava, de qualquer maneira. Olhar pela janela de cinco em cinco minutos e curtir sua dor era muito mais legal, obviamente. Chad, ao seu lado, fingia prestar atenção na aula, mas Padalecki sabia que o amigo estava mesmo é prestando atenção no que ele fazia. Afinal, era Jared. Jared, que sempre fazia comentários durante a aula. Jared, que sempre se fazia presente. Era Jared sempre sorridente e contando piadas sem graças.

Mas dessa vez ele não prestava a mínima atenção ao que acontecia ao seu redor, e isso não era seu comportamento normal.

**[...]**

Quando a aula acabou, Jared não percebeu – como já era de se esperar. Chad precisou chacoalhá-lo duas ou três vezes, até que o moreno finalmente se desse conta de que todos os outros alunos já tinham arrumado o material e saído, enquanto ele continuava ali parado. Até mesmo Chad já tinha os materiais guardados, e ele sempre demorava.

— Jared... — o louro balançou a cabeça, suspirando. — Você tem que acabar logo com isso, cara. Não pode ficar assim pra sempre. Estamos aqui pra te ajudar, mas você precisa reagir! Sabe disso, não sabe?

Jared suspirou, juntando as canetas que tinha sobre a mesa e guardando-as no estojo. Ficou mais alguns instantes em silêncio, enquanto terminava de guardar o material, até finalmente colocar a mochila sobre as costas e se levantar. Continuava evitando o olhar do amigo, mesmo sabendo que isso não diminuiria em nada seu desconforto.

— É. — concordou vagamente, começando a andar e sendo seguido por Chad. — Eu sei. Eu só... Preciso de um tempo.

— Quanto tempo mais vai demorar Jared? Três meses? Cinco? Um ano? Não dá, cara. Sinto muito. — Murray balançou a cabeça, e sua expressão era a de uma pessoa irrequieta. — Vamos sair! Vamos dar uma festa! Vamos... Sei lá! Fazer alguma coisa de nerd que você adore fazer! Estudar biologia e física quântica! Qualquer coisa, contanto que você saia desse marasmo! Você não é assim, e essa atitude melancólica não combina com você!

— Eu sei disso também. — outro suspiro da parte de Jared.

Intimamente, o moreno agradecia à Chad por continuar insistindo no assunto, mesmo que nunca mais quisesse falar sobre aquilo. Hora ou outra, teria que ser forte, e superar. Teria que ser forte, e esquecer. Mas não agora, não naquele momento. Não mesmo.

O que verdadeiramente soava estranho a Padalecki não era a dor de terminar um namoro de três anos. Não era nem mesmo o vazio e solidão que sentia toda vez que se deitava em seu quarto durante noite. Era o modo como vinha agindo, como quem diz "Eu mereço isso". Era seu pensamento anti-eu, era seu próprio conceito de achar que nada valia. Era como abrir os portões do Inferno: a maioria das pessoas corria para longe. Mas Jared? Jared amava o perigo. Jared era inconstante, era incerto, ansioso e impulsivo. Era o certo e o errado, o obediente e o rebelde. Era o mártir e o carrasco. Ele _corria_ para o Inferno, e se jogava no fogo sem medo de se queimar.

Padalecki riu com o próprio pensamento.

Ele não era um _**exemplo **_de ser humano, e nunca seria. Ele errava, muitas vezes sabendo disso. Ele também magoava os outros, ele também machucava os outros. Muitas vezes, até mesmo aqueles que estavam próximos a ele. Chad, Tom, Milo e tantos outros amigos.

Quantas vezes ele errou com Sandy? Muitas vezes Jared a deixou esperando na porta do cinema. Muitas vezes Jared desmarcou seus encontros com ela para ir a qualquer lugar com Chad. Não era por mal que fazia, e o moreno nunca teve a intenção de magoá-la. Mas ele o fez, e nada podia mudar esse fato. O verdadeiro _problema_ era sua instabilidade. Sandy era uma garota calma, com rotinas. Jared era baderneiro por natureza e estava sempre fugindo dos padrões. Eles não combinavam, e talvez simplesmente não fosse pra ser. No primeiro ano de namoro, só havia flores e corações. Depois é que as fissuras surgiram, como em toda relação. Acharam que estava tudo perfeito, mas logo as complicações apareceram.

Sandra muitas vezes precisava de carinho. De um momento só deles, um momento "namorados apaixonados". Uma noite no cinema, flores na porta de casa, presentes de vez em quando. Jared às vezes era cuidadoso assim, às vezes não, e a garota não gostava disso. Queria frequência, queria estabilidade. Namorar Jared era como andar numa montanha-russa, mas é claro que o garoto não percebia isso! Porque pra ele, estava tudo absolutamente normal.

A situação continuou até onde foi possível. E quando percebeu que estava acabando, Jared tentou voltar atrás. Tentou ser o que não era, porque ele verdadeiramente _gostava_ de Sandy. Mas ele nunca seria o cara dos sonhos dela ‒ por mais que se esforçasse ‒, e isso era o suficiente para ambos entenderem que o namoro havia acabado. Com seus corações partidos, decidiram seguir em frente.

Jared não _queria_ mudar. E tentar fazê-lo para agradar uma garota era o motivo pelo qual ficou tão confuso. Esse era o verdadeiro motivo de seu silêncio nas últimas semanas. Padalecki sempre valorizou conceitos, sempre valorizou seus ideais. Ele não gostava da monotonia, e, no entanto, jogou tudo para o alto tentando reconquistar a garota de quem gostava. O que ela queria, afinal? Jared fez tudo que podia, e não foi suficiente.

_Quando olhar pra trás só te machuca, e o presente é inconstante demais... A única coisa que você pode fazer é seguir em frente._

— Vamos fazer uma festa. — Padalecki pronunciou-se com um sorriso no rosto quando já saíam do colégio. — No próximo final de semana os pais do Tom vão viajar, e nós podemos dizer aos nossos pais que vamos passar a noite lá. É só você conversar com ele e tá tudo certo!

Jensen acordou naquela madrugada com uma maldita dor de cabeça, e os fones ainda nos ouvidos. Desconectou-os do mp3 e jogou-os em algum canto do quarto, praguejando. Bem que sua mãe lhe dissera para não ouvir música durante a noite, ou acabaria dormindo com os fones. O resultado? Acordava com dor de cabeça sempre que acontecia! Era nisso que dava ignorar a sabedoria materna das mulheres. Ela dizia que ia acontecer, ele fingia que não ouvia, e de repente... **POW!** Aconteceu! Incrível, não é mesmo?

"_Maldita Lei de Murphy"_, era o que pensava enquanto praticamente se arrastava até o banheiro, nem um pouco disposto a arrumar seu quarto ‒ que estava no mais completo caos. Sua toalha de banho estava em algum lugar lá dentro, e isso era a única coisa que ele sabia sobre ela. _"Maldita mania de desobedecer minha mãe!"_

Apertou o interruptor do banheiro e, sem muito ânimo, encarou o próprio reflexo no espelho sobre a pia. Os cabelos louro-acinzentados revoltos por suas costumeiras brigas com os travesseiros, as olheiras arroxeadas e a pele pálida lhe davam um ar quase marginal. Ou drogado, como seus "amigos" gostavam de comentar. Jensen verdadeiramente não ligava para sua aparência. Era um conceito vago demais. Sua mãe lhe dizia que ele era lindo ‒ o que, ele supunha, toda mãe diz para seu filho ‒, seus colegas lhe achavam esquisitão, e alguns nem lhe notavam. Pessoalmente, não havia comentários de sua parte quanto à sua aparência. Até porque ele não estava tentando impressionar nem agradar ninguém.

Por que estava pensando nisso, afinal? Jensen suspirou, revirando os olhos e pegando sua escova de dente. Cantarolava alguma música qualquer de _Das Ich_, tomando cuidado para não engasgar com a pasta dental.

"_Nem é uma banda tão estranha como minha mãe faz parecer" _pensou consigo mesmo ao terminar sua higiene bucal, começando a tirar a blusa de algodão que gostava de usar para dormir, distraído. _"Ela só está dramatizando. Mania de mãe, eu acho..."_

Sentir a água quente batendo em suas costas nuas e levantando vapor foi um alívio para seus músculos tensionados, e o louro pressionou a testa contra o azulejo, estremecendo.

"_Não quero voltar"_ foi à primeira coisa que lhe ocorreu quando fechou os olhos, erguendo o rosto e permitindo que a água corresse por ele também. _"Não quero ir embora, estou bem aqui."_

Suspirou novamente, esfregando os olhos sem abri-los e passando as mãos entre os cabelos, prendendo-os por alguns instantes. Ainda com os olhos fechados, tateou às cegas em busca do sabonete. Suas mãos tremiam. Repetia a si mesmo o pensamento, como se fosse um mantra:

"_Não quero voltar. Não quero voltar. Não quero voltar. Não quero voltar."_

Como se isso, de alguma forma, ajudasse a diminuir sua ansiedade, ou pudesse afastar aquela sensação agourenta que ele tinha toda vez que pensava em Cambridge. Não era a cidade em si, era o que tinha nela. Porque, sim, Jensen sabia que havia algo _errado_ naquele lugar. E não adiantaria sua mãe dizer que era tudo coisa da sua cabeça, porque ele sabia que não era. Quando se mudaram de lá, Ackles tinha 10 anos. E, apesar de tudo, acreditava já estar maduro o suficiente para não mais inventar as coisas, usando desculpas esfarrapadas para escapar dos sermões. Ele não precisava de um psiquiatra, pelo amor de Deus!

"_Jensen, esse é um... Ah... Amigo meu. Fredric, Jensen. Jensen, Fredric. Ele vai conversar com você um pouquinho, certo, querido?"_

"_Eu não sou um louco, mamãe! Eu sei muito bem o que eu vi, e sei que era real! Você não pode me convencer do contrário!"_

"_Eu não vou tomar isso, de jeito nenhum!"_

— Eu não sou louco. — Jensen sussurrou a si mesmo, abrindo os olhos e colocando o sabonete de volta no lugar. Esfregou o rosto, inquieto, e desligou o chuveiro, abrindo o Box de vidro e puxando a toalha para si.

Quando saiu do banheiro tinha a sensação de que ao invés de melhorar seu humor, pensar naquelas coisas só o havia deixado mais inquieto. E assustado. E ele realmente não queria debater aquelas ideias consigo mesmo.

"_Droga, foda-se Cambridge também." _

A única coisa que tinha que fazer era se arrumar e arrumar as malas. E quando tivesse arrumado, o resto seria só resto até que Donna viesse lhe importunar e dizer que já estavam de saída.

Megan estava na janela de seu quarto, observando a rua, quando viu o caminhão da mudança chegando. Curiosa, observou-o, até que o carro parasse duas casas depois da sua ‒ a casa que estava à venda há pouco mais de três semanas e cuja placa "Vende-se" desaparecera na manhã anterior. Não havia nada interessante demais pra fazer, uma vez que as tarefas estavam todas terminadas e Jared ‒ o irmão mais divertido ‒ havia saído com Chad, então a morena pôs-se a observar, tentando descobrir que tipo de pessoas seriam seus novos "vizinhos".

**[...]**

Jared chegou horas mais tarde, com a cara de uma criança travessa que acabou de aprontar algo. Megan o esperava pacientemente, sentada no sofá com um sorriso nos lábios e a expressão sonhadora. Levantou-se e foi até o garoto, quando percebeu que o irmão a observava com uma sobrancelha erguida, externando sua confusão.

— O que foi que você fez dessa vez? — o moreno perguntou, mas ela não lhe deu ouvidos.

A menina lhe lançou um olhar sinistro, como um gato que consegue encurralar sua presa. E, sem deixar de sorrir, ela comentou:

— Nós temos um vizinho novo, Jared!


	3. Chapter 3

**[Supernatural] Nightmare**

**Disclaimer:** Jensen, Jared, ou qualquer um citado aqui, obviamente não me pertencem. Eu respeito muito todos os atores, e não é nunca foi e nunca será minha intenção ofender nenhum deles com as coisas que eu escrevo. Isso é uma Fanfiction, ou seja, ficção de fã para fã, e eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso.

**Classificação:** +18

**Gênero:** Terror / Angst / Drama / Romance / Yaoi / Lemon / UA (Universo Alternativo)

**Avisos:** Contém relação homossexual e eu pretendo, sim, colocar cenas de relação sexual entre eles. Estejam avisados.

**Shipper:** PadAckles (Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki)

**Sinopse:** Jensen tem fobia de palhaços. Jared gosta dele, e quer ajudá-lo. Mas há muito mais segredos no passado do louro do que ambos poderiam imaginar. PadAckles, UA.

**Beta:** Eve Ackles

**Capítulo 3. Pretty Little Liars**

— Eu não acredito que você realmente vai me obrigar a fazer isso. — Jared resmungou, com seu boné favorito sobre os cabelos e as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans. Megan, ao lado do garoto e em frente ao espelho, se arrumava de um modo quase compulsivo.

— Ora, irmãozinho, qual é o problema?

— O problema é que eu não quero nenhum vizinho meu achando que minha irmã é louca, embora às vezes eu mesmo não tenha tanta certeza quanto à sua sanidade, garota! Aliás, por que mesmo que nós estamos indo até lá?

— Porque o Sammy perdeu um de seus brinquedos, e nós queremos saber se não podemos procurar um pouco pela casa.

Jared encarou a irmã, confuso.

— Sammy? — perguntou, fazendo uma careta. — Mas que raios é "Sammy"?

Megan revirou os olhos, balançando a cabeça com veemência.

— Era um garotinho que morava naquela casa. — comentou, distraída, terminando de arrumar o capuz de seu moletom. — Estou pronta, vamos! — a garota saiu andando de seu quarto, e Jared a seguiu, sério.

— Megan, não morava nenhum Sammy naquela casa. — a irmã não lhe deu ouvidos, e caminhou mais rapidamente em direção à saída da casa, como se fugisse dele. — Megan!

— Qual é, Jared! — a morena virou-se para ele, uma expressão emburrada no rosto. — É claro que não morava nenhum Sammy lá, até onde eu sei nunca existiu nenhum Sammy! Mas eles não precisam saber disso.

— Ei... Espera aí. Você vai _**mentir**_ só pra bisbilhotar nossos vizinhos? — Jared estava indignado.

— Não. — Megan bufou, virando-se para a porta e abrindo-a. — Só não vou contar toda a verdade.

E assim, sem dar mais satisfações, a garota saiu, caminhando calmamente pelo jardim da casa. Como se o que faria em breve fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. E talvez fosse, para ela. Jared continuava achando um absurdo.

"_No que eu fui me meter, Deus..."_ foi seu pensamento, antes de correr atrás da irmã.

**[...]**

As mãos de Jared estavam geladas, enquanto repetia incessantemente à si mesmo _"Péssima ideia, péssima ideia"_. Ao seu lado, Megan parecia igualmente nervosa, embora tentasse parecer otimista. Jared só tinha certeza de uma coisa: se alguma situação queima-filme acontecesse, ele _mataria_ a irmã quando voltassem pra casa.

Apertar a campainha não era lá uma atitude muito tentadora, mas Megan ignorou a sensação. Mesmo assim, quando o fez, seu coração palpitou, e ela ouviu Jared prender a respiração ao seu lado quando ouviram uma voz feminina vinda de dentro da casa:

— Jensen, vá atender a porta!

— Já vou, mãe! — a segunda voz era, definitivamente, masculina.

E então, no instante seguinte, a porta se abriu, e nenhum dos Padalecki sabia o que dizer. Um garoto louro encarava ambos, a expressão ligeiramente curiosa. Seus olhos ‒ de um belo tom verde-esmeraldino ‒ vagavam de Jared á Megan, como se ele os avaliasse. Era alto. Não tanto quanto Jared, mas alto. Tinha a pele clara, e cílios longos. Os lábios rubros artisticamente desenhados e as sardas rosadas eram um adendo à sua aparência.

Passaram-se longos instantes, até que a expressão curiosa em seu rosto fosse substituída por uma levemente entediada.

— Pois não?

Jared realmente não estava disposto à dizer nada, e Megan não parecia nem ter ouvido o que o garoto dissera. Por isso, o moreno encontrou a necessidade de cutucar indiscretamente a irmã com a ponta do pé, tentando inutilmente sorrir. A expressão em seu rosto, ele sabia, estava mais para careta do que para qualquer outra coisa.

— Brinquedo! — Megan exclamou, nervosa.

A expressão do garoto louro ‒ e do próprio Jared ‒ era de confusão.

— Ah... O quê? — ele perguntou, educadamente.

— Ah... Hm... Vizinho... Sammy... Casa de... Quero dizer... Não! — Megan levou a mão à boca, e respirou profundamente antes de continuar. — Euqueriasaberseeuemeuirmãonã opodíamosolharnacasaporqueoS ammyachaqueesqueceuumdosbrin quedosdelenamudança.

Jensen ‒ supondo Megan que esse fosse o nome do garoto ‒ virou-se para Jared, franzindo a testa.

— O que foi que ela disse?

Padalecki remexeu-se, desconfortável, e dirigiu ao louro seu melhor sorriso sem graça.

— É que... Hum... Minha irmã é amiga de um garotinho que morava aqui, e ele cisma que na mudança deixou um brinquedo na casa. Ela queria saber se não podemos procurar.

Jensen estreitou os olhos, mordendo o lábio inferior. Aos poucos, um sorriso um tanto quanto irônico surgiu em seu rosto.

— Acho que estão cometendo um engano... Não morava nenhum garotinho aqui. A proprietária era uma mulher solteira.

Se ele pretendia dizer algo mais, ou se Jared esganaria a irmã ali mesmo por fazê-lo passar por uma situação como aquela, ninguém nunca ficou sabendo. Pois nesse exato momento uma mulher loura apareceu ao lado de Jensen. Era muito parecida com o garoto, apenas um pouco mais baixa que ele.

— Querido?... Quem são seus novos amigos? — ela perguntou, sorrindo e olhando de Megan para Jared.

— Não são meus amigos, mãe. São nossos novos... Vizinhos. — Jensen tinha parado de sorrir, e Jared lançou ao louro um olhar apreensivo. Estava certo de que ele os condenaria pela mentira. — Eles... — pareceu titubear por alguns instantes, antes de comentar, com convicção. — Queriam saber se não temos um pouco de açúcar para emprestar. — Jensen virou-se para Jared. — Não é?

Padalecki tratou logo de se agarrar àquela afirmação, agradecido.

— Sim! — concordou, aliviado. Se Megan dissesse algo para contrariar, ele a mataria. — É, hm, açúcar.

— Você pode pegar um pouco pra eles, mãe? — Jensen virou-se novamente para a mulher ao seu lado.

— Claro! — sem deixar de sorrir por um segundo, a loura voltou para dentro da casa.

Jensen cruzou os braços, encostando-se ao batente da porta. E até que sua mãe voltasse, o garoto não disse uma palavra.

**[...]**

— Se você me fizer passar por uma situação dessas outra vez, Megan, por tudo que é mais sagrado, não vou me responsabilizar por meus atos!

— Nem foi tão ruim assim, vai! Foi até engraçado! — ao perceber o olhar sério do irmão, o sorriso de Megan extinguiu-se. — Ok. — a garota encarou o chão, envergonhada. —... Só não conta para o papai, por favor!

— Eu devia contar, e você sabe disso!

— Por favor, por favor, por favor!

— Ah, mas que droga... — Jared suspirou, bagunçando os cabelos. — Tudo bem. Não vou contar á ele. Só promete que não vai fazer isso de novo. Você sabe que não vou conseguir deixar você ir sozinha, e vou acabar me ferrando também. Se você contar ao Jeff, ele imediatamente vai contar para o papai. Não é justo fazer isso comigo.

— Desculpa... — Megan sentou-se na cama, ao lado do irmão. Pensativa, a garota mordeu o lábio inferior. — Ele mentiu para a mãe dele, mesmo sabendo que nós também estávamos mentindo. Por que será que fez isso?

—... Não sei. — Jared deitou-se sobre o edredom, encarando o teto, também pensativo.

Jared não gostava de confusão. Para ele, ou era preto, ou era branco. Não havia um meio termo. Entretanto, ali estava ele, deitado em sua cama, tentando inutilmente desvendar os pensamentos de um cara que ele nem conhecia. Era esquisito.

"_Não entendo por que ele mentiu. Somos estranhos pra ele. Não havia motivos pra nos proteger"_

Jensen era um vizinho no mínimo... Interessante.


	4. Chapter 4

**[Supernatural] Nightmare**

**Disclaimer:** Jensen, Jared, ou qualquer um citado aqui, obviamente não me pertencem. Eu respeito muito todos os atores, e não é nunca foi e nunca será minha intenção ofender nenhum deles com as coisas que eu escrevo. Isso é uma Fanfiction, ou seja, ficção de fã para fã, e eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso.

**Classificação:** +18

**Gênero:** Terror / Angst / Drama / Romance / Yaoi / Lemon / UA (Universo Alternativo)

**Avisos:** Contém relação homossexual e eu pretendo, sim, colocar cenas de relação sexual entre eles. Estejam avisados.

**Shipper:** PadAckles (Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki)

**Sinopse:** Jensen tem fobia de palhaços. Jared gosta dele, e quer ajudá-lo. Mas há muito mais segredos no passado do louro do que ambos poderiam imaginar. PadAckles, UA.

**Beta:** Eve Ackles

Heeeeey, seus lindos e lindas! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! **:)** Gostaria de dedicar o capítulo à Alice Harvey, à Medecris/Crisro e à Alexys Creedence, por terem comentado ^^ e também à Hérykha Moura, que embora não tenha comentado me avisou pelo Nyah que continua acompanhando :3 obrigado, suas fofas! X3

**P.S.:** No capítulo anterior, acabou que eu não coloquei nada, mas o nome do capítulo deriva da série **"Pretty Little Liars"** (Pequenas Lindas (os) Mentirosas (os) na minha tradução, Maldosas na tradução do SBT). Ou seja, não me pertence, todos os direitos autorais ao criador (ou criadora, não lembro) da série.

**P.S.²:** Genteeeeee, esqueci de falar como é que eu vou responder as reviews **#Apanha** u.u' As anônimas, responderei no final do capítulo. As que forem feitas por quem tem conta no site, vou responder por PM (_Private Messaging ____ Inbox_), ok? Mas se de repente eu mudar de ideia, respondo todos no final do capítulo **;)**

**P.S.³:** (Cheia de **P.S.** hoje! KKKK) Gostaria também de agradecer muito à Alexys, por ter me avisado que na parte em que muda o tipo de narração (Como aconteceu no segundo capítulo, de Jared para Jensen), o ícone que eu coloquei não estava aparecendo. Sério, nem tinha notado! Vou fazer as alterações amanhã, porque hoje já está muito tarde *~* Muito obrigado por isso, querida **;)**

**Capítulo 4. Equipe de Atletismo**

— E ele disse isso mesmo? — Chad parecia dividido entre ficar surpreso, ou rir muito da situação. A careta em seu rosto deixava isso bem claro.

— Com todas as letras! — Jared balançou a cabeça, confuso, logo em seguida fixando o olhar em algum ponto à frente. — Estou até agora me perguntando por quê.

— Desgraçado! — Murray finalmente desatou a rir, dando um empurrão leve em Jared sem deixar de caminhar. — Você consegue mesmo se safar de todas, não é mesmo? Há-há! — o louro balançou a cabeça, o sorriso ainda nos lábios. Então, percebeu que Jared continuava parecendo pensativo, e parou de sorrir, suspirando. — Tudo bem, Jared Tristan Padalecki. Você venceu. O que foi dessa vez?

— Não é nada. — Jared suspirou também, frustrado. — É só que eu odeio ficar confuso, sabe? E não entendo por que ele mentiu. Não era pra ter feito isso, ele nem conhecia a gente, e estávamos lá só pra bisbilhotar.

— Vai ver ele só não quer confusão também. Sei lá, Jared, deixa isso pra lá. Que diferença faz?

Jared franziu a testa.

— Nenhuma.

— Então por que raios você está desse jeito?! Quer saber, desisto de tentar te ajudar! — Chad bufou, e começou a caminhar mais rapidamente. — Vamos logo que não quero me atrasar.

Jared queria ter comentado alguma coisa, mas achou melhor apenas seguir o amigo. Era isso, ou tinha certeza de que o louro o estrangularia.

**[...]**

Jared já esperava o alvoroço que estaria a escola, pois sabia das novidades. Um aluno novo, por menos estranho que pudesse ser, era sempre assunto de fofoca. Pelo menos, até que arrumasse um grupo, e aí deixaria de ser interessante. Era assim que as coisas funcionavam, e sempre seria.

— É um pouco nostálgico ver os outros assim, né? — comentou Chad, surpreendendo o amigo. De fato, o moreno não esperava que Murray falasse com ele tão cedo.

— Assim como?

— Ansiosos... — Chad balançou a cabeça. — Estamos numa idade em que ninguém se importa com nada. Os adolescentes querem fazer o que têm vontade, e _quando_ têm vontade. Mas isso é uma coisa que não muda, é uma rotina nessa vida. Se for um novato, é motivo de fofoca.

—... E isso é bom? — Jared não entendia onde o amigo estava querendo chegar com aquela história.

Murray acertou um tapa em sua própria testa. Se por acaso ia responder, não deu sinais. Jared provavelmente ia dizer alguma coisa ‒ talvez algo muito legal e profético ‒, mas nesse mesmo momento Milo Ventimiglia correu até eles.

— Jared! Chad! — o moreno cumprimentou, sorrindo.

Milo era um cara legal. Tinha cara de atleta, cabelos negros e um sorriso sacana suficiente para que chamasse atenção onde quer que fosse. Nada muito exagerado, na opinião de Jared, mas as garotas do colégio não pareciam ter o mesmo tipo de raciocínio que ele. Milo culpava os hormônios, mas Padalecki sabia que no fundo, no fundo, ele gostava da atenção toda que recebia delas.

— E aí, Milo? — Jared devolveu o cumprimento, sorrindo, enquanto Chad apenas resmungava sem dizer nada, com uma careta emburrada no rosto.

— Já souberam das novidades?

— O novato? — Chad se manifestou, ainda com a careta. — Ah, sim, soubemos. Ele é o vizinho novo do Jared, sabe?

— Sério? — Milo arregalou os olhos. — Isso é tão legal! Ele é meio esquisitão, tem um jeito de valentão e eu juro que o sorriso que ele tinha no rosto quando falou comigo era meio maníaco, mas ele parece ser gente boa.

— O cara tem um sorriso maníaco e você acha que ele parece legal? — Jared franziu a testa, e então, algo lhe ocorreu. — Peraí. Ele falou com você? Por que ele falou com você?

— Então, era sobre isso que eu queria conversar com vocês. — Ventimiglia parecia achar a situação engraçada. — O Jensen já tinha passado na secretaria, e falado com o diretor. O Jim comentou com ele que...

— Jensen? — Chad o interrompeu, confuso.

— É. O novato, lembra?

— Não, eu entendi essa parte. — Murray balançou a cabeça. — O nome dele é _Jensen_? Que raio de nome é esse?

Jared e Milo encararam o colega, e as expressões de ambos diziam algo como _**"Do que é que você está falando, cara?"**_.

— Ah, qual é. Vocês não podem achar um nome desses comum.

Jared revirou os olhos, bufando.

— _Nenhum de nós_ tem nomes comuns, Chad. Quantos Padalecki você conhece além dos meus parentes? E Milo? Quantos Milo você conhece? Melhor ainda: Chad. Quantos xarás você tem? — o moreno balançou a cabeça também, virando-se em seguida para Milo. — Ignore ele e continue o que estava dizendo.

— Ah... Então tá, né... Se você diz. — Ventimiglia deu de ombros. — Voltando ao assunto, ele falou com o diretor, e o Jim comentou com ele sobre as atividades que temos aqui na escola. Aquele papo todo de querer que os alunos se enturmem uns com os outros. Enfim. Jensen veio me pedir para entrar na equipe de atletismo, e eu preciso saber da opinião de vocês sobre isso antes de responder. Ele está esperando a gente nesse exato momento.

_**REVIEWS**_

**Medecris/Crisro –** Huashuashuashua, magina, fofa! xD Eu é que fico feliz que você tenha vindo acompanhar aqui, mesmo que o estilo de visualização e comentário seja completamente diferente do Nyah! X3 sério então que não fui só eu que depois de escrever notei que a Megan parecia fascinada com o Jensen, mesmo que eu tenha feito isso de forma inconsciente? Huashuashuashua! Só não tenho muita certeza ainda se ela está mesmo com uma "quedinha" pelo Jen... Será? Huashuashuashua xD O Jensen teve lá seus motivos pra mentir... **:3** (olha eu dando spoiler! Kkkk) Eu também acharia suuuper interessante ter um vizinho que nem o Jensen! Huashuashuashua! xD

Obrigado pelo review, sua linda *~*


	5. Chapter 5

**[Supernatural] Nightmare**

**Disclaimer:** Jensen, Jared, ou qualquer um citado aqui, obviamente não me pertencem. Eu respeito muito todos os atores, e não é nunca foi e nunca será minha intenção ofender nenhum deles com as coisas que eu escrevo. Isso é uma Fanfiction, ou seja, ficção de fã para fã, e eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso.

**Classificação:** +18

**Gênero:** Terror / Angst / Drama / Romance / Yaoi / Lemon / UA (Universo Alternativo)

**Avisos:** Contém relação homossexual e eu pretendo, sim, colocar cenas de relação sexual entre eles. Estejam avisados.

**Shipper:** PadAckles (Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki)

**Sinopse:** Jensen tem fobia de palhaços. Jared gosta dele, e quer ajudá-lo. Mas há muito mais segredos no passado do louro do que ambos poderiam imaginar. PadAckles, UA.

**Beta:** Eve Ackles **(#EssaLinda)**

Heeeey, people! **:D** sim, eu sei, demorei outra vez... O capítulo já estava pronto, admito que fiquei com preguiça de postar mesmo u.u" **#ApanhaDeTodos** Mentira, gente, é mais o tempo que anda corrido mesmo (escola, tarefa, uns problemas que aconteceram nos últimos dias aqui em casa, chá de bebê para minha irmã grávida, ajudando meus amigos com os dilemas deles...), e aí como a postagem daqui é completamente diferente da do Nyah, acaba que eu sempre vou esquecendo de editar as notas iniciais do capítulo! E tem também os reviews, que se eu não parar uma hora pra ver quais eu respondi e quais ainda preciso responder, vou acabar nunca fazendo nada! x_x Enfim, enrolei, enrolei, enrolei, e acabei não falando nada com nada! **#BemEuIsso**

Espero que gostem do capítulo! \Õ/

**Capítulo 5. Caixinha de Surpresas**

Jared provavelmente teria dito sim de qualquer maneira. E não era porque achava que devia alguma coisa à Jensen — não _mesmo_ —, era simplesmente por não ver motivo algum para protestar. Mas é claro que havia a mania de Chad de "querer fazer as coisas direito", e praticamente exigir a presença de Jared com ele e Milo para dar uma resposta definitiva. Sob uma chuva de resmungos, Padalecki seguiu os amigos, sem se importar em disfarçar a careta emburrada. E o comentário indiscreto de Milo não melhorou em nada seu humor:

— Sabia que com esse bico você parece uma criança, Jared?

**~J2~**

O primeiro pensamento de Jensen ao colocar os pés na escola, foi de que teria que encontrar alguma coisa pra fazer naquele lugar, ou acabaria enlouquecendo. Chegar no meio do ano letivo, como um completo estranho, ainda mais sendo o garoto bastardo que volta ao lar, realmente não era uma idéia muito animadora. Ele apenas torcia para que seus antigos colegas não estudassem mais no mesmo lugar, ou haveria olhares tortos aonde quer que fosse.

Mas, afinal, quem gostaria de estudar com um _louco_?

Jensen balançou a cabeça, cansado. Aquele ano seria — e talvez todos os próximos também fossem — realmente um _Inferno_.

**[...]**

O encontro com o diretor Beaver na secretaria não foi nada interessante. Não fosse a informação de que a equipe de atletismo da escola estava incompleta, Jensen teria dado aquele tempo como um tempo perdido. Claro que não deixou transparecer, Donna lhe arrancaria o fígado se logo no primeiro dia de aula Jensen arrumasse confusão, mas a primeira impressão que teve do diretor era de uma pessoa bondosa demais. Brigas e valentões deviam ser coisas constantes naquele colégio, a julgar pelo modo "macio" como o diretor lhe dirigia a palavra. Fosse como fosse, Jensen torcia por algo diferente do que ele imaginava. Não estava a fim de brigar com ninguém, e seria muito bom se todos ali apenas o ignorassem e fingissem que não existia.

Mas ele sabia que as coisas não seriam como planejado, e durante todo o tempo em que permaneceu na secretaria, estava se perguntando quem seria o infeliz a acabar com sua paciência.

Jensen nem ao menos pensou na hipótese de o moreno bisbilhoteiro que conhecera na tarde anterior estudar na mesma escola que ele.

**~J2~**

— Jared, se você continuar fazendo birra como uma criança de três anos, o novato vai pensar que é por causa de estarmos concordando em ele entrar na equipe de atletismo. — Chad comentou despreocupadamente, quando Milo finalmente apontou para um garoto de moletom escuro, afirmando que aquele era Jensen.

Jared revirou os olhos e bufou, mas se esforçou ao máximo para não tentar parecer contrariado. A verdade é que ele não sabia se _queria_ encontrar com Jensen outra vez. Foi realmente uma droga quando ficou confuso por Sandy, por tentar ser o que não era para agradar uma garota de quem ele gostava. Não queria ficar confuso outra vez, não queria se machucar outra vez e não queria mudar. Jensen não tinha o _direito_ de fazer isso com ele.

Porém, ao mesmo em que se irritava com aquele comportamento, Padalecki se fascinava. _Ele_ era o inconstante, _ele_ era aquele de quem as pessoas não sabiam o que esperar, não o contrário. Isso não significava que estava interessado em ninguém.

— Hey! Jensen! — quando estavam quase ao lado do garoto, Milo se pronunciou, chamando a atenção do louro.

Jared esperava por reações no mínimo exageradas. Um grito de "VOCÊ!" e um dedo apontando para sua cara, como acontecia nos filmes. Um comentário indiscreto sobre sua proeza de tentar enganar um vizinho somente para bisbilhotar na casa dele. Um olhar irritado, ao menos. E ao contrário de todas suas expectativas, Jensen não fez nada disso. O louro virou-se, encarou Jared durante alguns instantes, os olhos meio arregalados, como se _ele_ não esperasse por isso, e logo em seguida voltou-se para Milo. Parecia um pouco desconfortável, talvez surpreso, mas afora isso, nada mais — algo que deixou Jared entre frustrado e maravilhado.

— Hey. — Jensen devolveu o cumprimento quase murmurando.

— Eu conversei com os meus amigos sobre você entrar na equipe de atletismo. Eles não vêem problema algum nisso. — Milo sorria, simpático. — Então... Sou péssimo em apresentações, mas... Chad Murray. — Ventimiglia apontou para Chad, e logo em seguida para Jared. — Jared Padalecki. E eu, Milo Ventimiglia, embora você já saiba.

— É... — Jensen acenou positivamente com a cabeça, olhando primeiramente para Jared e depois correndo para Chad, como se quisesse fugir do olhar do moreno. — Então... Prazer, eu acho... Meu nome é Jensen.

— Jensen de quê? — Murray, indiscreto como só ele, logo perguntou. Claro que não via problemas nisso, afinal, eram uma equipe agora, certo? Ok, pensamento estranho demais para ser considerado.

Jared provavelmente teria dado um chute no amigo, mas isso se Jensen não parecesse tão à vontade com a pergunta. O louro respondeu com naturalidade e prontamente, quase como se já esperasse pela pergunta:

— Ackles.

E então, já não havia mais assunto. Chad era do tipo curioso, e já teria feito milhares de perguntas sobre a vida de Ackles, se não soubesse que Jared ficaria furioso com ele por isso. Sabe-se lá o que ele perguntaria, sabe-se lá o que Jensen responderia, e se a história de Padalecki ter mentido para bisbilhotar a casa do vizinho novo fosse espalhada pelo colégio, o moreno diria adeus à reputação dele. Chad preferia não se arriscar a apanhar depois, mesmo sabendo que o amigo era um cara muito mais calmo do que aparentava. Milo não era muito de falar, e perto de pessoas que ele mal conhecia, Ventimiglia era um pouco tímido na hora de inventar assuntos. Geralmente esperava que o novo conhecido dissesse algo, para só então comentar as coisas com naturalidade, e Jensen não parecia nem um pouco disposto a começar uma conversa. E Jared... Bem, Jared era um caso à parte. Não estava interessado em conversar, e a única coisa que realmente queria saber era por que raios Jensen estava agindo naturalmente, como se tivessem acabado de se conhecer. Às vezes, lançava olhares indiscretos, dirigia-lhe olhadelas rápidas. Mas não passava disso.

Jensen estava se mostrando uma caixinha de surpresas, e Jared ainda não sabia se era o tipo de cara que gostava delas.

**REVIEWS**

**Medecris/Crisro –** Huashaushaushasuh, na verdade, não sei se eu consideraria, assim, de vital importância, mas é um pouco importante, sim! xD (olha eu dando spoiler O_o) o Jared está bastante grilado com isso mais porque era uma reação que ele não esperava mesmo... Espero ter conseguido explicar um pouco sobre isso nesse capítulo! As razões dele...

Queria fazer um Milo diferente dessa vez! xD huasahushaushaush, não sei como ele costuma ser nas fic's, mas... Espero que tenha gostado dele! Huashaushaush xD a equipe de atletismo eu criei mais pra eles terem meio que uma "ligação", entende? Um meio de os personagens se enturmarem uns com os outros... Então acho que não vou me prender muito ao quesito de "esportes", embora não vá deixar algumas cenas assim de fora x3

Huasahushaushaushaush, não sei se vou conseguir, mas pretendo fazer do Chad um personagem carismático! xD

Eu não desistiria de postar assim tão facilmente não, fofa! Eu é que tenho que te agradecer por continuar acompanhando :3

**P.S.:** Espero que o capítulo não tenha ficado tão pequenininho dessa vez! Huasaushaushaushaush xD


	6. Chapter 6

**[Supernatural] Nightmare**

**Disclaimer:** Jensen, Jared, ou qualquer um citado aqui, obviamente não me pertencem. Eu respeito muito todos os atores, e não é nunca foi e nunca será minha intenção ofender nenhum deles com as coisas que eu escrevo. Isso é uma Fanfiction, ou seja, ficção de fã para fã, e eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso.

**Classificação:** +18

**Gênero:** Terror / Angst / Drama / Romance / Yaoi / Lemon / UA (Universo Alternativo)

**Avisos:** Contém relação homossexual e eu pretendo, sim, colocar cenas de relação sexual entre eles. Estejam avisados.

**Shipper:** PadAckles (Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki)

**Sinopse:** Jensen tem fobia de palhaços. Jared gosta dele, e quer ajudá-lo. Mas há muito mais segredos no passado do louro do que ambos poderiam imaginar. PadAckles, UA.

**Beta:** Eve Ackles

Olha eu aqui novamente com um capítulo minúsculo, esperando que vocês caiam sobre mim com suas motosserras! Huashauhsuahsuahsuh **#LevaPedrada** Sim, eu sei que demorei, tipow, uns trezentos anos pra postar esse capítulo, mas culpem minhas professoras, e a minha escola, porque ela é ruim demais! É muito desorganizado, mano... E a diretora ainda por cima adora mandar bilhetes para os alunos! Lidando aqui com minha frustração de não poder ir aos passeios de final de ano e "Dia das Crianças" que vai ter no mês de outubro ***se joga no chão e faz birra***

Sem tempo para responder as reviews em MP, estão as anônimas e as logadas no final do capítulo, ok? **;)**

Beijos, espero que curtam o capítulo! **:***

**Capítulo 6. Família**

O dia passou mais rápido do que Jensen poderia acreditar. Entre uma aula e outra, risinhos indiscretos que o seguiam onde quer que fosse, olhadelas rápidas e alguns murmúrios, já era hora do intervalo. Ele seguiu no meio da multidão de alunos em direção ao refeitório, sentindo-se estranhamente pequeno, e isolado. Não era uma sensação exatamente nova, era uma antiga companheira até. Era sempre assim onde quer que fosse, porque Jensen não se encaixava em lugar nenhum. Ele não fazia parte da turma, ele nunca fazia parte de turma alguma. Era sempre... Ele. Só ele. Sozinho, solitário. Passando despercebido.

Isso não tornava a sensação mais agradável.

- J2 -

Foi Milo quem teve a brilhante ideia de convidar Jensen para se sentar à mesa com eles. Já que o loiro ainda não era ‒ pelo menos não oficialmente ‒ de nenhum grupo ainda, e já que faria parte da equipe de atletismo, era um bom meio de se conhecerem. Ele só não esperava que Chad e Jared aceitassem tão naturalmente como pareceram aceitar.

Chad continuava se remoendo de curiosidade. Parecendo uma garota fofoqueira, como diria Jared, mas não importava. Não era por ser vizinho de Jared, nem pelo episódio constrangedor que o amigo teve com o louro, nem por algum motivo especial. Simplesmente fazia parte dele, ser curioso dessa forma. Murray apenas torcia para que Jensen não fosse um cara tão enigmático quanto parecia, sem saber que suas preces jamais seriam atendidas.

E Jared... Bem, Jared aceitou apenas por não querer ser o único a discordar. Era até engraçado. Quanto mais ele tentava evitar Jensen ‒ tomando cuidado para que o louro não o visse nos corredores quando tinham que trocar de sala por causa das aulas ‒, mais parecia que alguma força maligna do Universo conspirava contra ele. Jared não gostava que forçassem a barra. E as situações estavam sendo quase obviamente forçadas. Milo não era assim, pelo amor de Deus! Ele não aceitava tão facilmente que _qualquer um_ entrasse na equipe de atletismo. Não era à toa que estavam desfalcados. Ventimiglia era um cara exigente quando se tratava das coisas que ele gostava. Isso envolvia os esportes, é claro, porque o moreno era o cara mais fissurado em esportes que Jared já conhecera em toda sua vida.

E aí, Jensen chegou. Entrou na equipe sem mais nem menos. Sem ter que passar por uma única prova, um único teste de resistência. Jared teve que passar por quase vinte deles até que Milo se desse por vencido e o deixasse participar. Jensen simplesmente aparecia e já era "do grupo"? Isso era a coisa mais sem sentido que já acontecera na vida de Padalecki!

Talvez essa sua raiva toda fosse porque achava a situação meio injusta, talvez fosse por sua antipatia ao jeito de Ackles, talvez fosse porque ele estava ‒ literalmente ‒ "devendo uma" para o louro depois do mico que sua irmã o fez passar na casa dele. Fosse o que fosse, ele não conseguia controlar. E por isso não conseguia deixar de fazer caretas e franzir o cenho várias vezes, reprovador. Ninguém pareceu notar, e o resto do dia correu naturalmente.

**[...]**

A aula já estava no final. Jared roia as unhas em nervosismo, resistindo ao impulso de juntar as coisas e sair correndo. Era incrível pensar o quanto sua rotina mudou de repente. No dia anterior, ele mal percebia os ponteiros do relógio se mexendo. Agora, o moreno não só reparava quanto desejava que eles não corressem tanto quanto pareciam. Pareceu-lhe que num piscar de olhos, o professor encerrou o assunto, e o sinal bateu! Era incrível.

Numa lentidão quase desnecessária, foi juntando seus materiais sem tirar os olhos de Jensen, que parecia estar tirando algumas dúvidas com o professor. Quando o louro saiu pela porta, Jared fechou a mochila rapidamente, jogou-a em seus ombros e o seguiu quase correndo.

— Ackles!

Jensen parou de andar no meio do corredor, e se virou, com uma expressão de quase incredulidade no rosto.

— Hey. — disse simplesmente, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

O moreno gostaria de dizer que o modo como o louro o encarava não o fazia se sentir ridiculamente tímido. Que não fez com que sua vontade fosse desviar o olhar, e falar qualquer besteira que lhe viesse à mente. Que não o fez gaguejar quando tentou falar, nem querer correr dali.

Preferiu ir direto ao ponto, antes que perdesse a coragem.

— Por que você mentiu para sua mãe quando eu e minha irmã fomos à sua casa? — Jared não teve a intenção de soar assustado, e agradeceu aos céus quando sua voz não falhou. — Por que quando Milo nos apresentou, fingiu que não me conhecia?

Jensen sorriu de canto de boca, com uma expressão sacana, e ao invés de responder virou as costas e recomeçou a andar. Isso apenas serviu para que Jared se irritasse, jogando a timidez para o alto. Correu atrás de Ackles e segurou o braço do louro, encarando-o.

— Cara, isso não é uma brincadeira! — praguejou, num tom quase reprovador. — Me diz!_ Por que_ está fazendo isso?

Jensen suspirou, libertando o braço do aperto de Jared.

— Sabe, quando eu quero respostas, não costumo _intimar_ ninguém...

Padalecki continuou a encará-lo, inflexível.

— Ok, Sr. Estressadinho... — o louro deu de ombros. — Acho que não tenho nenhum motivo especial... Precisava ter um?

Jared baixou os olhos, a raiva desaparecendo na mesma rapidez em que surgiu.

— Não... Quer dizer... Era só porque... — o moreno encolheu os ombros, o rosto enrubescendo. Não queria que Ackles pensasse que ele se achava especial por isso; não estava acostumado com atitudes como a dele, e só. Não havia motivo além desse.

—... Jared, não é? — Jensen perguntou, com uma expressão ligeiramente curiosa, recebendo um aceno positivo como resposta. — Então, Jared... Eu não tenho irmãos. — o louro desviou o olhar, e foi sua vez de se sentir tímido quando Jared lhe encarou, tentando entender onde ele queria chegar com aquela conversa. Nem ele próprio sabia por quê estava dizendo isso a um cara que mal conhecia. — Quando nós chegamos em casa, eu vi sua irmã olhando pela janela... Observando a gente. E quando vocês apareceram lá naquele fim de tarde, eu a reconheci... Eu sabia que você estava lá por causa dela. — Jensen riu da expressão surpresa no rosto de Jared. — Onde quer que a gente more, sempre ouvimos irmãos reclamando uns dos outros. "Eu sempre tenho que fazer tudo que ele quer!". Ela deve ser mais nova que você, e é mulher. Como qualquer irmão, você foi junto pra se certificar de que ela não ia se meter em confusão. — o louro encolheu os ombros, e desviou o olhar novamente. — Não sei. Acho que eu só queria saber como é isso também... — sorriu fracamente. — Ter alguém que eu possa proteger.

Padalecki apenas continuou a encará-lo, meio curioso. Jensen virou-se, constando, com um sorriso nos lábios, que dessa vez o moreno não o impediu de se afastar.

— Não quero arrumar confusão pra mim, Jared. E também não quero que ninguém arrume confusão por minha culpa.

**Respondendo às reviews:**

**Lady Bogard:** Heeey, linda! **:D** fico feliz que esteja gostando! Espero conseguir atingir suas expectativas beeeijos, sua fofa, obrigado pelo review **X***

**Medecris/Crisro:** Huashuahsuhas, sério que achou o tamanho bom? Eu achei pequenino xD não mais do que esse de agora, mas pequenino... **#Apanha** Husahsuahushausha, muita coisa sobre o Jensen ainda vai ter que ser explicada! Pretendo abordar isso aos pouquinhos nos capítulos **;)** Sim, você acertou! Não posso dizer que o Jared já tem um envolvimento amoroso, porque eles se conhecem há pouco tempo, e tal... Vai ser um pouco mais complicado, mas não pretendo demorar muito pra uma pontada de paixão surgir não, viu **xD** (olha o spoiler **Ô.o**) Acredite já começou a ser postada, fofa! que isso, não está sendo chata, não **:3** é que ainda havia umas coisas que eu precisava decidir sobre a fic, por isso demorei um pouco mais do que o previsto pra começar a postagem **xD** obrigado pelo seu incentivo, viu? Foi uma das que mais me motivou a continuar escrevendo ***~*** Beijos, sua linda, e obrigado por não me abandonar! **X***

**Totosay de Cueca:** Também achei o capítulo curto! Hushaushauhsa aposto que você vai me matar pelo tamanho desse! ***esperando a machadada/pedrada/surra*** Alguns capítulos até vão ter umas partes mais centradas nele, e em como ele se sente **;)** Beeijos, sua fofa (já te disse que você é _**muito**_ fofa? ***-***), obrigado pelo review! **X***


	7. Chapter 7

**[Supernatural] Nightmare**

**Disclaimer:** Jensen, Jared, ou qualquer um citado aqui, obviamente não me pertencem. Eu respeito muito todos os atores, e não é, nunca foi e nunca será minha intenção ofender nenhum deles com as coisas que eu escrevo. É uma Fanfiction, ou seja, ficção de fã para fã, e eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso.

**Classificação:** +18

**Gênero:** Terror / Angst / Drama / Romance / Yaoi / Lemon / UA (Universo Alternativo)

**Avisos:** Contém relação homossexual e eu pretendo, sim, colocar cenas de relação sexual entre eles. Estejam avisados aqueles que não gostam.

**Shipper:** PadAckles (Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki)

**Sinopse:** _Jensen tem fobia de palhaços. Jared gosta dele, e quer ajudá-lo. Mas há muito mais segredos no passado do louro do que ambos poderiam imaginar. PadAckles, UA._

**Beta:** Eve Ackles

Eita, olha eu aqui outra vez demorando eras! **O_o**

Admito, as demoras são culpas todas minhas, a beta é completamente inocente **ú/ù**

Enfim! Huashuahsuashuash, acho que os que responderam logados perceberam que eu respondi os reviews duas vezes... No final do capítulo anterior, e por PM... Ó eu desastrada, nem lembrava que tinha respondido no capítulo, aí respondi por PM **o.O**

Sim, sou esquecida mesmo **u/u**

De qualquer forma, espero que não liguem muito pra isso! **.**

Reviews logadas respondidas por PM, anônimas no final do capítulo (dessa vez é sério! Haushaushuahsuahsh) **:D**

Espero que gostem do capítulo!

Beijos, e até o próximo!

**Capítulo 8. Convite**

Quando se é um aluno novo numa escola cheia de desconhecidos, a melhor e mais fácil maneira de se fazer amigos e virar popular, é se sair bem nos esportes durante a aula de Educação Física. Jared teve certeza disso quando, na sexta-feira, Jensen virou assunto de fofoca. Em qualquer lugar que fosse, com qualquer pessoa que falasse, sempre davam um jeito de o assunto misteriosamente gravitar para o louro, e ele se via na necessidade absurda de fugir das conversas.

Não que Jensen fosse um perfeito desastre no quesito de esportes, não. Muito pelo contrário, chegava a ser surpreendente. Tinha bons passes, era espirituoso, sabia agir em equipe, e não discutiu com ninguém durante a aula.

Mas ele não sorria. Fazia pontos, e não comemorava. Ganhava a partida, e não comemorava. Acertava os passes, os chutes, e não parecia aliviado com isso. E no final dos jogos, cumprimentava o time adversário com cortesia. Sem arrogância, sem pose de "Sou melhor que você". Nada.

Isso lhe deixava inquieto. Jared não era o tipo que gostava de ganhar e provocar. Mas ele comemorava. Comemorava aquele passe espetacular que "fulano" havia feito, comemorava os pontos que seu time ganhava. Por mais fáceis e simples que fossem, ele gostava disso. Da sensação de que estavam fazendo algo certo. Gostava daquele espírito competitivo das pessoas. Eles não eram de fazer "barraco" ou intrigas quando perdiam, não. Nem todos eram amigos, mas preferiam se respeitar a criar uma situação desconfortável como sair no chute um com o outro depois de uma partida de basquete, por exemplo. Era uma atitude infantil repreendida com grande veemência pelo professor Collins. Como todos gostavam bastante dele, também não faziam bagunça durante sua aula.

Isso não se aplicava aos outros momentos, nem às outras aulas, obviamente. Como em toda escola durante o ensino médio, os alunos tinham suas rixas, suas brigas, seus "inimigos declarados" e seus professores odiados.

Mas não convinha à Jared ficar pensando nessas coisas. Ansioso, Padalecki praticamente correu em direção à quadra de esportes da escola, evitando ao máximo responder os "Oi Jared" que recebeu enquanto passava pelas pessoas.

Sexta-feira era sempre o dia em que a equipe de atletismo se reunia para treinar. E dessa vez, Jensen também participaria.

Jared não perderia isso por nada.

**~J2~**

Milo era um cara legal. Uma pessoa decente. E se orgulhava bastante de ser assim. Não se importava quando diziam que era certinho demais, que era "nerd", ou quaisquer que fossem os comentários que faziam sobre ele quando não estava por perto. Sabia lidar com as pessoas, e sabia diferenciá-las. _**"Diga-me com quem andas e te direi quem és"**_.

Na primeira vez que falou com Jensen, instantaneamente soube que gostaria de ser amigo daquele garoto louro e tímido com o rosto cheio de sardas. Pensou que aquele menino magrelo e desengonçado fosse alguém com quem ele poderia contar, pensou que se tornariam grandes amigos. Ele ansiava por isso, porque realmente gostava de Jensen. Gostava da companhia dele, e do modo como mal sabia jogar num videogame — e Milo sempre ganhava dele quando jogavam _Need For Speed: Most Wanted_ ou _Mortal Kombat Armageddon_! Ventimiglia jogava com Scorpion, e Jensen, com Sub-Zero. E, ah, Jensen sempre levava a maior surra!

Ou, pelo menos, até a última vez que Milo jogou com ele. O que, aliás, tinha sido há muito, muito tempo. Muitas coisas aconteceram, ele e Jensen acabaram se afastando cada vez mais. Parou de convidá-lo para ir a sua casa. Parou de correr atrás dele no intervalo pra lhe perguntar se o louro não queria sentar-se à mesma mesa que ele. Até um ponto em que mal se cumprimentavam quando se encontravam nos corredores.

Milo não sabia o que pensar naquela época. Agora, encontrando Jensen novamente após tanto tempo, foi que percebeu que a vontade de se tornar amigo de Ackles não havia desaparecido completamente como ele pensara. Ainda estava lá, escondida. E embora Jensen tenha mudado muito desde a última vez que ele o vira, havia algo no louro que lhe fazia pensar que agira errado ao se afastar.

O moreno estava disposto a dar outra chance á Jensen. Ventimiglia só torcia para que ele não estragasse tudo dessa vez. Havia coisas sobre Ackles que nenhum de seus amigos estava pronto pra saber ainda. E ele torcia pra que nunca estivessem.

**~J2~**

"_Trinta e três."_

O coração dele batia disparado no peito, a respiração ofegante cortando sua linha de concentração repetidas vezes, fazendo sua irritação crescer cada vez mais. Parava. Descansava por poucos segundos. Murmurava frases de seus livros favoritos, cantarolava rapidamente trechos das músicas que ouvia. E depois, voltava a se mover.

"_Trinta e quatro."_

Lábios trêmulos, machucados pela quantia de vezes que ele os mordera naquele meio tempo. Mãos escorregadias, cenho franzido. Descendo novamente, escorregando. O suor correndo pela camiseta larga, e os pulmões ardendo, buscando desesperadamente por oxigênio.

"_Trinta e cinco."_

Jensen se deixou cair contra o piso frio da quadra, os braços tremendo pela exaustão. Praguejou consigo mesmo ao se levantar, secando a testa com as costas das mãos. Aos poucos, sua respiração e batimentos cardíacos voltavam ao normal. Os braços ainda tremiam, e as costas estavam cheias de câimbras. Isso era um bônus pelo qual realmente não esperava, mas simplesmente não conseguiu controlar o impulso. Sexta-feira. Dia de educação física. Dia de a equipe de atletismo se reunir pra treinar.

A quem estava tentando enganar? Ele não era parte daquele grupo, nem de qualquer outro. Provavelmente, nem mesmo Jared ou Chad o queriam ali, mesmo que não o conhecessem. Milo tinha todas as razões do mundo para negar seu pedido infundado de fazer parte da equipe, e mesmo assim aceitou. Por quê?

Talvez quisesse fazê-lo passar por idiota outra vez. Ou louco. Ou acabar com suas chances já praticamente nulas de criar amigos ali. Ou tudo junto. Não importava de verdade. Jensen não acreditava nem um pouco que Milo estivesse querendo lhe dar uma segunda chance, porque toda vez que o moreno o encarava, seus olhos eram acusadores.

_Louco. Perigoso. _Era o que diziam. Jensen queria bater nele por aquilo. Queria descontar sua raiva e mágoa no primeiro que aparecesse à sua frente. Mas é claro que não ia fazer isso! Não, não ia decepcionar sua mãe desse jeito. Não fazia nem uma semana que haviam voltado, e ele já ia surtar outra vez? Donna tinha mais coisas com que se preocupar além de um filho briguento numa escola cheia de gente que não gostava dele.

— Hey, Jensen!

O toque que se seguiu àquele chamado foi tão espontâneo e tão repentino, que Jensen levou um susto. Com um salto, se afastou de um Jared com um sorriso todo covinhas e sua mão esticada ainda tocando o espaço onde segundos antes o louro se encontrava.

— Hey. — Jared repetiu, olhando para um Ackles petrificado. — Te assustei?

Jensen soltou o ar numa risada parcialmente histérica, sem conseguir responder, sentindo o coração ainda bater num ritmo frenético e meio desesperado. Suas mãos pareciam geladas, e os lábios tremiam levemente.

— Desculpe. — Jared tirou-o de seu transe, lançando ao louro um olhar culpado. — Eu estava vendo você fazer flexões e... Bem, pensei em dar um "oi" antes que Milo e Chad chegassem... Quer dizer... Não era minha intenção...

— Não... Tudo bem. — sua voz estava rouca, e Ackles pigarreou. Deliberadamente ignorando a informação de que Jared o estivera observando. Não gostava de ser observado. — É que não te ouvi chegando...

Eles mantiveram silêncio por alguns instantes, e Jensen agradeceu fervorosamente aos céus quando Milo e Chad apareceram. Assim como ele e Jared, ainda usando o uniforme da aula de educação física.

— Hey, Jensen! — Chad cumprimentou-o com um sorriso, e olhou para Jared com as sobrancelhas meio erguidas. — E... Jared? Que está fazendo aqui? Eu e o Milo estávamos te procurando feito dois loucos!

— Oi pra você também, Chad. — Jared respondeu, revirando os olhos.

Jensen se permitiu sorrir fracamente com a resposta de Jared. Sorriso esse que desapareceu ao encontrar o olhar de Milo. Novamente, apreensivos. Acusadores.

"_Não estrague tudo dessa vez"_, era o que pareciam querer dizer.

E Jensen não ia estragar.

**~J2~**

Jared gostou daquele treino. De algum modo bizarro, nem se importou tanto dessa vez quando Milo, ao terminarem, passou o mesmo sermão de sempre sobre como esportes faziam bem á saúde, e que ele esperava um bom desempenho deles naquele ano, e todo o discurso de sempre. Chad parecera entediado, e Jensen ficara o tempo todo encarando os tênis que usava, como se os cadarços fossem a coisa mais interessante do mundo. Parecia desconfortável.

"_Não"_, pensou consigo mesmo. Definitivamente, não era só desconforto. Parecia uma criança sendo repreendida por algo que fez de errado, e isso não fazia o mínimo sentido.

Quando Milo finalmente disse que poderiam ir embora, a primeira coisa que Jared fez foi cutucar Jensen discretamente, tentando não assustar o louro novamente, e dizer-lhe que precisava falar com ele. Por um instante, ao observar a cara pensativa de Jensen, e seu cenho franzido, pensou que Ackles negaria. Mas ele simplesmente deu de ombros, e murmurou um "Tanto faz". Despediram-se de Chad e Milo, pegaram as mochilas, e caminharam lado a lado em direção á suas casas. Jared estava louco pra correr e chegar logo, para poder tomar um banho e tirar aquele suor todo de seu corpo, mas ainda precisava falar com Jensen.

— Então... — foi o louro quem começou o assunto, aparentemente descontraído. — O que queria falar comigo?

—... Hm... Nada demais. — Jared deu de ombros, mordendo o lábio inferior e olhando em direção à rua. — Sem ser no próximo, no outro sábado, vamos fazer uma festa na casa do Tom... Era pra ser no próximo, mas não deu certo, então vai ser no outro. Se você quiser ir...

— Está me convidando para uma festa?!

Jared franziu a testa e virou-se para encarar Jensen. Esperava que houvesse sarcasmo refletido no rosto do menor, mas não foi isso que viu. O que podia enxergar era a mais genuína surpresa.

— Ah... Estou? Quer dizer... Estou. — Padalecki deu de ombros, desconfortável. E se viu na obrigação de completar: — Mas não precisa ir se não quiser. É só pra... Bem, você sabe. Se enturmar. Conhecer o pessoal.

Jensen ainda o encarou por alguns instantes antes de virar o rosto para a direção contrária ao moreno. Permaneceu em silêncio.

— Você vai? — Jared se arriscou a perguntar, percebendo quando Jensen lhe lançou uma olhadela rápida.

— Talvez. — foi a única resposta que recebeu.

**N/A:** Entãããão, gente! **:3** Como podem perceber, eu adoro fazer um drama... Algumas coisas sobre os personagens foram reveladas nesse capítulo, e alguns traços do que está por vir, mas não vou dizer onde! (Quem quer tentar adivinhar? **\Õ/**) Algumas ideias que vocês tinham podem ter mudado, outras, nem tanto... Mas garanto que muita água ainda vai rolar! Só não posso dizer se vai ser positivo ou negativo **xD**

***puppy eyes*** Reviews?

**Respostas às reviews anônimas:**

**Medecris:** Sim, o Jensen, apesar de tudo, é bem solitário mesmo! Não vou dar muito spoiler, mas ele tem razões pra isso... Concordo com você, acho que vai mudar bastante agora que o Jared está "na área"! Huashuashaushuashs **xD** quanto ao Milo... Acho que você viu um pouco mais sobre ele nesse capítulo! Será que ele é mesmo um cara legal, ou não? Hm... **#SuspenseFAIL**

Huahsuahsuahs, estou, aos pouquinhos, aumentando os capítulos! **xD** esse já está maiorzinho, né? **–Q**

Obrigada por acompanhar e deixar review, linda! ***-***

Beeeijos **X***


	8. Chapter 8

**[Supernatural] Nightmare**

**Disclaimer:** Jensen, Jared, ou qualquer um citado aqui, obviamente não me pertencem. Eu respeito muito todos os atores, e não é, nunca foi e nunca será minha intenção ofender nenhum deles com as coisas que eu escrevo. É uma Fanfiction, ou seja, ficção de fã para fã, e eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso.

**Classificação:** +18

**Gênero:** Terror / Angst / Drama / Romance / Yaoi / Lemon / UA (Universo Alternativo)

**Avisos:** Contém relação homossexual e eu pretendo, sim, colocar cenas de relação sexual entre eles. Estejam avisados aqueles que não gostam.

**Shipper:** PadAckles (Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki)

**Sinopse:** _Jensen tem fobia de palhaços. Jared gosta dele, e quer ajudá-lo. Mas há muito mais segredos no passado do louro do que ambos poderiam imaginar. PadAckles, UA._

**Beta:** Eve Ackles

Finalmente, após um mês inteiro (**!**) sem atualização, cá estou eu! **:D *sujeita-se às pedradas***

Esse capítulo vai total e inteiramente para minha beta, porque sem ela me cobrando, eu não teria encontrado o Pendrive perdido com o capítulo, e provavelmente teria ficado mais algumas semanas sem atualizar! Essa linda **;_;**

Enfim, sem mais delongas pois eu sei que vocês devem estar querendo arrancar meu couro! **O-o''**

Como eu achei que, para uma história supostamente de terror e mistério, o clima estava meio "legalzinho demais", tentei fazer algo mais assustador aqui. Agradecimentos à minha irmã **Jullie**, por me ajudar (e muito) com as cenas **xD**

Reviews anônimas respondidas no final do capítulo, e espero que todos tenham uma boa leitura **:)**

**Capítulo 8. Sweet Dreams, Dear...**

**(Bons sonhos, querido...)**

Era noite, e através do vidro fechado da janela do outro lado do cômodo, Jensen podia ver a Lua cheia brilhando lá fora. Confortavelmente deitado sobre o sofá, com o controle da TV em suas mãos, o louro zapeava entre um canal e outro, sem realmente prestar atenção nos programas que passavam. O relógio da cozinha marcava exatas 2 horas da manhã, e ele sabia que não devia estar acordado, pois teria aula no dia seguinte, mas, de algum modo, conseguia não se importar com isso. Donna lhe passou o costumeiro sermão sobre não ir dormir tarde demais, porém, permitiu que o filho ficasse na sala, afirmando estar cansada demais pra discutir. Jensen sabia que a mãe estava apenas evitando uma discussão que não levaria a lugar nenhum, então apenas respondeu um "Obrigado" alto o suficiente pra que ela ouvisse, e deitou-se sobre o sofá, ligando a televisão.

A resposta da mulher antes de subir para o quarto, porém, o deixou inquieto.

— _Tenha bons sonhos, querido..._

Provavelmente era alguma besteira, uma paranóia criada por sua mente absurda. Mas aquelas palavras soavam repetidas vezes em sua cabeça, dando voltas e deixando-o confuso, mantendo-o acordado e alerta. Perdeu a conta de quantas vezes em pouquíssimas horas ele se assustara. Com o som do vento lá fora, com a estática da TV, olhando duas vezes para um mesmo lugar, querendo se certificar que a sombra que acabara de ver era apenas fruto de sua imaginação fértil.

_Não é_, ele pensava, e no instante seguinte não havia nada naquele lugar. Jensen então ria, ria porque seu coração ainda batia de modo desenfreado, ria de suas mãos trêmulas e do suor em sua testa. Ria, e cada vez mais seus nervos pareciam estar à flor da pele.

O que o fazia ter certeza de que algo estava errado? Era aquele arrepio que subia por sua espinha, eram os pelos de seu braço se arrepiando. Era aquela sensação amarga na boca do estômago, e a impressão de que alguém o observava.

Mas aquela tensão definitivamente não fazia bem ao adolescente, e quase sem perceber, suas pálpebras começaram a pesar. E ao fechar os olhos, sua mão tombou, fazendo com que o controle da TV escorregasse por entre seus dedos e caísse no chão com um baque surdo.

Jensen dormia.

– **J2 –**

— Acorde, pequeno Jensen...

Ele se remexeu, inquieto, ligeiramente irritado com a repentina dureza do colchão, e comprimiu os lábios quando percebeu que de nada adiantaria tentar adormecer novamente, porque sua mente começara a dar os primeiros sinais de incômodo. Ainda assim, teimoso, mordeu o lábio inferior e fechou os olhos com mais força, concentrado unicamente na própria respiração lenta.

— Acorde, meu bem... Você precisa acordar...

Quando o loiro se virou novamente, teve o choque de cair, e isso o fez levantar de imediato, os olhos esbugalhados, o coração parecendo prestes a saltar pela boca a qualquer instante. E o impacto interno que a paisagem lhe causou fez com que o rapaz ficasse paralisado, a cor desaparecendo de seu rosto.

— Querido?

Jensen cravou os olhos na mulher que sorria levemente, e sua postura relaxou um pouco ao finalmente reconhecê-la. Carinhosamente, Donna lhe esticou as mãos, e dividido entre o desespero por estar onde estava e o desejo de correr até ela, Ackles deu um passo cambaleante em sua direção. E depois outro, enquanto tentava controlar a respiração.

— Mãe? — o sussurro saiu engasgado. —... Mãe?

Sem esperar por uma resposta, ele rapidamente acabou com a distância que os separava e a envolveu num forte abraço, sentindo algumas lágrimas em seus olhos. Sendo ou não apenas um sonho, era _sua mãe_ ali, e aquilo bastava para fazê-lo se sentir melhor.

No entanto, as coisas mudaram mais rápido do que o loiro poderia imaginar.

A mão que acariciava sua face não era mais tão carinhosa.

A risada que ecoava em seus ouvidos não era mais tão delicada.

Ele ergueu o rosto, e os olhos que o fitavam não eram mais tão maternos.

— Não, pequeno Jensen.

O grito morreu em sua garganta antes que pudesse de fato escapar, e, num surto de adrenalina, ele estava correndo. E a paisagem continuava a mudar: um campo, e depois um palco. Ele tropeçava por entre os atores da peça, mas não olhou para trás. E de um palco a um parque abandonado, repleto de brinquedos enferrujados que rangiam de acordo com a brisa noturna.

Ackles continuou correndo, e não sabia para onde fugir. Na boca, o gosto de sangue em consequência do lábio inferior mordido. No peito, o coração batendo desenfreado e desesperado.

**Tum-tum**. _Corra como se não houvesse amanhã_. **Tum-tum. Tum-tum. **_Não olhe para trás. _**Tum-tum. **_Continue correndo_. **Tum-tum. Tum-tum. **_Reze. _**Tum-tum. **_Reze para que isso não passe de um pesadelo_.

Porém, a curiosidade era tão imensa quanto o medo, e ele se viu tentado a parar e observar o cenário. O vento cortante lhe fustigava o rosto, e ele fechou os olhos por um instante._ Cuidado para não tropeçar_. Por não vê-la, o loiro acabou por escorregar numa poça d'água. Seu corpo, porém, não absorveu o impacto. A mente não processou o fato de que a pele da palma das mãos foi cortada.

Ele se virou, e, por dois segundos, não conseguiu ouvir o barulho do próprio coração, a boca seca, as lágrimas ainda presentes nos olhos verdes. Teria recuado, mas se viu incapaz de mover um único músculo para sair do lugar. Inevitavelmente paralisado de medo.

O Homem-Palhaço continuava a sorrir

_Jensen fechou os olhos._

— **Não!**

Ofegante e zonzo, o louro se sentou novamente. Piscou repetidas vezes, assustado, ouvindo o som da televisão ligada.

— Mãe? — sussurrou, ouvindo sua própria voz falha. Ansioso, repetiu o chamado: — Mãe?

Não houve resposta, e o rapaz se sentiu em dúvida, sem saber se ficava mais nervoso do que já estava, ou sentia-se aliviado pelo fato. Olhou para os lados, constando, um pouco mais relaxado, que estava sozinho no cômodo. Levantou-se, sentindo as costas protestarem em dor, e pegou o controle da televisão, desligando-a. Distraído, subiu as escadas em direção ao seu quarto.

Aéreo como estava, não percebeu que o vidro da janela estava aberto, nem o pequeno corte na palma de sua mão. E no canto da cozinha próximo ao fogão, o palhaço sorridente que continuou lhe encarando muito depois de o louro já estar deitado em sua cama, inquieto.

**Reviews anônimas:**

**Medecris:** Sim, você acertou! **:D** Apesar da aparente apatia, o Jensen não é tããão insensível assim. Na verdade, algumas coisas que ele faz têm motivos (que também serão explicados só depois! 'Rsrs) **xD**

Acho que algumas coisas que vão acontecer podem deixar você tentada a reservar um pouco de papel higiênico molhado pra usar no Milo! Huahsuahsuahs, como eu sou muito má, não vou dizer por que, mas adianto que pretendo deixar algumas coisas que ele faz/diz em incógnita, pelo menos por enquanto **u/u *foge das pedradas***

Também quero esse professor pra mim! ***_* 'kkkk**

O Jared realmente tem umas características um pouco diferentes do normal, mas acima de tudo, ele sempre vai tentar ser sincero. Não sei bem por que, mas quando criei essa personalidade, gostei dela, e decidi que seria dele o-o" enfim! 'Rsrs

Não vou dar muito spoiler, mas adianto também que o Jensen criou uma "barreira" ao redor de si mesmo, por vários motivos, alguns já citados. Porém, Jared já está, aos pouquinhos, conquistando a confiança do loiro, mesmo que ele não quisesse assim! **xD**

Obrigado pelo review, fofa, e mil perdões pela demora na atualização! **TuT**

Espero que possa me perdoar **;_;**

Beijos! **X***


End file.
